Babyfied Homra
by ScarletCraft
Summary: This strain loves to help people, but in her own way. She finds people who seem like they need a fun way to help their relationship, by doing it...like something you might not expect. But who knew it was going to happen to these people. Oh how amusing this will turn out to be. (Alive! Characters, no OCxCharacter, yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

I know I am supposed to be working on **_Yata's Mother_** but during class I thought of the best idea ever, and I remembered that someone also had an idea like this but instead it was Sarumi, so I'll give them some credit.

AU's: Alive! Characters, Babyfied! Characters

Parings: Yata/Saru, Mikoto/Kusanagi,

(If anyone has any other idea's for any other parings then comment,)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the anime, nor any characters used in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 1 Prologue

 **...**

It's not that he wasn't trusted, but he just shouldn't be left alone with all of Scepter 4's soldiers around. Meaning Fushimi was somewhere near as well. The bar owner sighed, this strain has been causing a lot of trouble lately. Apparently the strain could turn people into babies, but it seemed the strain would only go after certain people.

"Hey Kusanagi, is there a shortcut anywhere? My legs are getting tired."

"It's your fault for leaving your skateboard at the bar Yata-chan." Said person huffed but said nothing. Kusanagi looked at Yata who was trailing behind him. He stopped walking as soon as the vanguard did. "See something?" Yata just looked down the alleyway that led to another part of town, "Hey I see the place!" Yata turned and started down the ally that led to an open market. Kusanagi trailed behind Yata, and thought to himself. It was like any other day but something just didn't right. After they got out of the ally, they headed toward the building to collect the shipment for the bar.  
"Stop her!" A girl about the age of 18 with long lavender hair and blue eyes stopped in front of Kusanagi and Yata as they were currently blocking her path. (think of the ally that they ambushed Shiro when Kuroh came to save Shiro)  
"Hey! You're the strain!" Yata shouted and went to grab her.  
There was a puff of smoke and she disappeared leaving two little presents. Akiyama and a few other Scepter 4 soldiers finally caught up.  
"We missed her again!" One shouted. Before they went to call in to Scepter 4 to report to Awashima, Akiyama heard a sniffle. He spotted two piles of clothes and a lump under each one. As he and Andy both went to inspect the clothes, Akiyama gasped as two babies crawled out of the pile of clothes. Akiyama and Andy didn't know what was worse, giving the babies to Awashima and explaining. Or Awashima giving them a punishment for not being careful. Which Munakata would find amusing.

* * *

 **I hope you will enjoy the story, and if you have any idea's for the story please comment and if you have anymore Homra parings comment as well and say whether or not one should become a baby like Yata and Kusanagi, or if they should do something else. (We all know what happened to Yata and Kusanagi)**


	2. Chapter 2

Akiyama and Andy didn't know what was worse, giving the babies to Awashima and explaining. Or Awashima giving them a punishment for not being careful, which Munakata would most likely find amusing.

People probably thought they were stealing the babies. Even though they had Septer 4 uniforms, it didn't help. It didn't take them that long to figure out who the two victums were.

Yatagarasu Misaki and Kusanagi Izumo.

Even if there was an age gap between them, they both reduced to the age of about 15 months.  
Akiyama put Izumo in his jacket, so all you could see was his head poking out. Yata on the other hand was giving Andy a hard time. He fussed when he was in the jacket, and he pushed Andy when he tried to put Yata's own jacket on him. Akiyama instead, with one arm grabbed Yata's own shirt and put it on him as a blanket. Yata frowned but didn't resist while Andy just pouted at Akiyama. By the time they got back to Septer 4 they were asleep. Andy had to hold the door, as Akiyama couldn't without dropping Izumo.  
As soon as they walked in the were confronted by Awashima.  
"So, did you find her? You never reported in." She was about to speak again but noticed what was in Akiyama's jacket, or more like who was in Akiyama's jacket.

"What happend?" She sighed before moving on instead of arguing. "I want a full report and then we will discuss this later." They watched her walk to Fushimi and they both went to Munakata's office. Andy sighed, she took that better than they expected.

After they reported everything to Munakata, Awashima, and Fishimi they left. They were ordered to get clothes for Misaki and Izumo. Izumo was in Seri's lap with a towel wrapped around him. Misaki also had a towel but was fussing, it's not their fault they had to tape it to him. At least they used office tape so it wouldn't hurt him, but it wouldn't fall of either. Izumo was nodding off and almost fell of Seri's lap if she hadn't grabbed him. Misaki was crawling around Munakata before stopping in front of him and grabbing a piece of his coat.

And stuck it in his mouth.

Seri was shocked that he did that to the blue king. But it shocked them both when he just chuckled and sat Misaki on his lap. Apparently he was just tired. Saru tsk'ed, its not like he was jealous or anything like that. We all know he was, he's just in denile. Misaki just face planted into Munakata's chest and promptly passed out.

Akiyama knocked on the door and walked in with the bag of clothes and handed them to Saru. But because none of them really knew how to dress a baby (*cough* Saru and Seri *cough*) Akiyama and Munakata dressed them. Izumo was dressed in black shorts and a white short sleeved shirt with a red tied handcheif. Much like his other outfit. Misaki wore something similar as well, he had green cargo shorts with a red jacket much like the one he wore around his waist, and under the jacket he wore a light brown short sleeved shirt. They both had black shoes, and because it was a bit chillie outside Akiyama also bought a black jacket like Izumo's, just a lot smaller.

"Any sign of the strain?" Seri asked as Izumo crawled off her lap and toward Saru waving a toy in the air in front of him at Saru. "No Ma'am. It seems as though she went back into hiding." She sighed. They wouldn't be able to take care of them as they searched. It was to time consuming. Izumo and Misaki were at the age in which they needed a lot of attention and care. They could only give them back till they found the strain.

"So you mean, they are these kids?"

"Yes, I already explained how. Now just take them I have work!" Seri shoved Izumo into Tatara's arms. Saru was having a difficult time.

"Come on let go!" Misaki wouldn't let go of Saru's coat, the more Saru pushed the more Misaki pulled. Tatara giggled before handing Izumo to Anna, then walking over to Saru.  
Gently he put his hands under Misaki's arms and pulled him away carefully.

"Aw come on Yata, play with me for a while?" Misaki sadly let go of Saru's jacket close to tears watching him leave, as he latched onto Tatara's shirt.  
Saru tsk'ed, "I'll come by later, only to help so I can get this done faster." He walked out as Tatara gave a knowing smile. Tatara turned around to find Izumo gone, Anna didn't have him anymore. Of course he was still smiling, but he noticably turned a shade whiter. 


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm SO SORRY! I haven't updated anything, Iv'e been meaning to finish a chapter for Yata's mother but I've been busy lately so I couldn't do anything. This chapter was the closest to being finished so I just looked over it and decided that I should at least post it.**

 **I'm sorry if it sucks but I tried at least. I'm REALLY SORRY!**

 **Anyway, if you have any idea's for Babyfied Homra or for Yata's Mother please comment your idea, I would greatly appreciate it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or this anime**

* * *

Chapter 3

"A-Anna?"

"Yes?" Anna looked up at Tatara from where she was standing in front of him.

"Wh-where's K-Kusanagi?" Tatara stuttered out.

"He wanted down so I put him on the floor, I don't know where he went."

Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, they've only had them for less then 15 minutes and they already lost one of the babies.

Seri's gonna kill them.

Izumo was crawling around the hallway but most doors were closed all the way, so he just continued on his adventure. As he continued crawling he came do a door that was slightly cracked open. Out of curiosity he pushed it open and proceeded into the room. He came to a stop as he noticed a big bed, and there was something moving on it. Tilting his head slightly to the left he crawled closer and slowly but carefully stood up, he grabbed one of the blankets and began to pull on it.

The thing on the bed moved slightly and groaned. It slowly sat up and with a tired expression and turned it's head toward Izumo. He looked up with wide honey colored eyes and peircing gold started back.

"Oh my god, oh my god, where is he! He's gone!"

Everyone in the HOMRA bar was currently just watching Tatara run around searching for Izumo, poor Yata got dizzy and Kamamoto took Yata from him. Watching Tatara have a breakdown of distracted them, causing Mikoto to go unnoticed as he entered the room.

A happy gurgle caused them to now noticed that Mikoto was here now, and holding Izumo...HOLDING IZUMO! Tatara ran at them and was about to take Izumo from Mikoto as he didn't really like babies. Izumo's bottom lip began to quiver as his eye's started to water was well.

Everyone froze in place as his sniffles began. Oh no, please don't. In a matter of seconds Izumo bursted out into tears clinging to Mikoto's shirt getting tears into the thin fabric. His loud crying scared Yata in the process and before Kamamoto could calm him down, he also bursted in tears as well. Two shrieking toddlers, a bar full of grown men freaking out, a child and a blonde wearing a hoodie sitting on the couch watching with a frown, and a king who's probably losing his temper as well. What a time to be alive.

"OH GOD WHAT DO WE DO!?" Chitose yelled over the crying.

"HELL IF I KNOW, IV'E NEVER TAKEN CARE OF A BABY!" Dewa yelled back.

"THIS ISN'T OUR JOB! THIS IS THE EXACT OPPOSITE!" San-chan also yelled clearly in panic.

Kamamoto was trying to calm Yata down by just rubbing his back as Yata clutched his Jacket soaking it will tears. Mikoto just stood there with a crying Izumo as Tatara was trying to sooth him by repeating, 'calm down, it's okay.'

Turning to Kamamoto Tatara walked over to take Yata, they should try to calm down at least one of them to turn down the volume. Mikoto looked down at Izumo and began to rub his back in an effort to calm Izumo down.

Over all the chaos no one heard Mikoto as he began to talk, "You know Izumo, it's not healthy to cry so much." Hearing Mikoto's deep voice quieted Izumo a bit, which didn't go unnoticed by Mikoto.

"Oh I see, you'll quiet down if I talk?" Smirking to himself, "Looks like we switched roles Izumo." The more he talked the quieter he got until his crying reduced down to little sniffles. The room got quieter as well had they noticed the volume went down, Yata also quieted down after Izumo's cries quieted down.

Everyone was shocked. Wow, who knew Mikoto actually calmed him down. A baby none the less. Well I guess this day was just full of suprises.


	4. Chapter 4, New fanfiction

This isn't really a chapter, sorry guys '^^

I've been busy with school and my grades, and also I found out I was put as backup on my team when we go to competition so I was a bit disappointed. Anyways I will try to update all my stories soon guys! That's a promise! And you also must have seen the title to this chapter, correct? Well I want to post this story that I have had for a while. Well two actually, but one might go on Deviant-art and Wattpad instead of here. But the story that I wanted to post here is based off of the Rise of the Spartans. Does anyone know what that is? And if so would anyone be interested in reading it? It's not a certain thing though, just an idea.

As for the story that I will most likely be posting on Deviant-art and Wattpad is a pure oc story. Just my characters, a plot, and no other characters from show's or animes. Would anyone read it? It's called Smiles and Bruises, it's about one of my characters who suffers from panic attacks and he hasn't told his friends and family as to not worry them. So would any of you guys read any of these stories that I might post?

If you would like comment on which ones you would want to read or just say that you aren't very interested in either of them. I just want to know if anyone would like to read either of them and if they are interested in them.


End file.
